Sensor networks are commonly made of a very large number of nodes. One of the major issues in sensor networks is the amount of traffic that is forwarded between the sensors, thus resulting in congestion (bandwidth concerns) and the shortening of sensor longevity (e.g., battery exhaustion). For the sake of illustration, consider a network of fifty million sensors (e.g., smart meters) read by a central application. Each of the fifty million sensors is going to transmit its data over the network (e.g., a smart grid) to the central application, thus the amount of traffic sent becomes overwhelming, particularly as the data gets closer to the destination of the traffic (e.g., a “fan-in” problem).